User talk:Dash Shalin
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dam.png page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Twinkleblue (Talk) 09:45, August 26, 2011 Your page Instead of making an actual page for that info you put, transfer it to a . It is not confirmed and should not be made into a page just yet. Thanks, Mousekat (talk) 03:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Picture If you want another image in place of that one, rename the current to another related name. Then upload another picture under the name Organic Locust Spray-viral.png and that new picture will then show up on the page instead of the other one. Mousekat (talk) 01:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Neighborhoods You did a decent job on the neighborhoods! Some tips: Use capital letters for the first letter of each word when making a new page. You don't need to upload the same picture multiple times. For share feeds, just put in | Image = Name-feed.png . If you don't have the right images, you can wait until someone uploads them. If you have questions, feel free to ask me or any of the admins. Keep on improving this wiki! :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 21:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) if you use the program, you need the HashCV.txt from the latest build. Try downloading it from Here. If it doesn't work ask User:Mikenzb, he knows the program better. Twinkleblue (talk) 06:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Badges Nice job for adding 25, 50, then 100 pages to categories! Also, for making 100 edits in a single day. You got 4 badges in a matter of 2 hours. Keep up the good edits. Mousekat (talk) 14:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Remove Categories 1. EDIT 2. on right side under CATEGORIES *visual mode: click on trash can *source mode: delete Category:Retail Twinkleblue (talk) 16:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Build We Dont Update the HashCv.txt anymore. Anyone here on the Wikia that wants the newest build has to go get the build number, download the xml, go to the last 20,000 lines, look for the hash keys, copy and paste the hash keys in to a text file and name it HashCV.txt. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 21:32,9/21/2011 http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/gameSettings.xml Instead of ##### put in current build #. Find "hashed" and copy everything under it into txt file and name HashCV.txt like Mikenzb said above. -Twinkleblue (talk) 20:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) @ http://cityvillefb.static.zgncdn.com/60552/gameSettings.xml Replace the 60552 with the newest build. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 20:58,9/22/2011 Earnings To find the earnings, search for the "meganailsaloncointable" which shows 7.4383 you multiply that by the number of goods. So it's 7.4383 x 410 = 3049.703. So the earnings is 3050 coins. Always round up if it is not a whole number. Take note that the sell price of some reward items may not always be what's listed as the cost value. Also I would appreciate if you used the same icons on the metropolis event page and the items individual pages. If you named the images incorrectly and upload a new one, please use the correctly name one and I could just delete the misnamed image. Remember it's Pagename-icon.png Thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 06:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC)